Dan Hibiki
Dan Hibiki is a character from the Capcom fighting game series Street Fighter. He starred in the 53rd episode of Death Battle, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, where he fought Dragon Ball Z punching bag Hercule Satan. He was voiced by Brad Venable. History Dan was the son of mixed martial arts master Go Hibiki, who was murdered by Sagat after he was responsible for gouging out the Muay Thai champion's eye. Dan then went on a quest to avenge his father's death by training to become a fighter, but was expelled from Gouken's dojo when his motivations were learned. Dan thus developed his own style of Gouken's martial art merged with Muay Thai elements and called it Saikyō-ryū, or "Strongest style," despite the complete weakness of his techniques. After supposedly defeating Sagat (which only happened because Sagat let him win), Dan focused his attention on developing his own dojo to teach others of Saikyō-ryū, and befriended Sakura and Blanka. Death Battle Info Background * Born: November 25th in Hong Kong * Height: 5'10" | 177 cm * Weight: 163 lbs | 74 kg * Rumored descendant of the vampire Donovan Baine * Designed as a parody of SNK's Street Fighter ripoff characters * His gi was turned pink when he mixed colors while doing laundry Saikyo Fighting Style *Means "Strongest Style" *A mixture of Muay Thai and Ansatsuken *Gadoken "Self Way Fist" **Shinku Gadoken "Quaking Air Self Way Fist" *Koryuken "Dazzling Dragon Fist" **Koryu Rekka "Dazzling Dragon Violent Fire" *Dankukyaku *Hissho Buraiken *Frequent taunting Feats *Took a victory over Sagat *Single-handedly eliminated a group of thugs *Despite near-constant hospitalization, is quick to jump back to action *Can tap into the Satsui no Hado and execute the Raging Demon Death Battle Quotes * "Woohoo! Here I cooome!" * "You wish chump! I hope you're ready for a beating!" * "Oh my god!" * "Woohoo! Behold the glory of Saikyo! Heya! Hoy! Hiya! Woya! Hiya! Woya! Ai!" '' * "''And now, behold my ultimate attack! Shinku Gadouken!" '' * "''Oh sweet a jet pack!" '' * "''Time for the next evolution of my martial art! Ultimate rocket booster Saikyo of doom!" '' * "''Well that's disappointing... ARGH!" '' * "''Oh yeah! I got this!" * "Ah crap..." * "What am I doing? I can't lose to this joker! I have to win! FOR MY FATHER!" * "DIEEEE!" '' * "''Aw man..." Ken VS Terry Dan made a cameo appearance in Ken VS Terry, where he was quickly defeated by Ken Masters after challenging him. The dazed Dan then joins Blanka, Sakura, and Sean to watch Ken fight Terry Bogard. When the dojo starts falling apart due to the power of the two men, Dan gets crushed by a falling wooden pillar. This cameo also extends to Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. One Minute-Melee Dan previously fought Hercule in One Minute Melee, where he ended up losing. DBX Dan made a cameo appearance in the DBX Ken VS Blaziken, where (just like in Ken VS Terry) he got quickly defeated by Ken before the fight started. Gallery Dan-cvs-stance.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee Trivia *Dan Hibiki is the seventh Street Fighter character in Death Battle, with the six before him being Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison and Ryu, and with the three following him being Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. **Dan is one of five Street Fighter characters (the other four being Akuma, Ryu, Ken Masters and M. Bison) to appear in Death Battle and in One Minute Melee. *Dan is the fifth character to lose both his One Minute Melee and Death Battle, with the first four being Batman, Dr. Eggman, Wonder Woman and Ryu respectively, then followed by Goku, The Hulk, Shang Tsung, Goomba, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Renamon and Luigi. However, he's the first one to lose to the same character on both occasions, with the next three being Shadow, Renamon and Luigi. *Dan is the first Street Fighter character to have a voice actor, being followed by Balrog. *Dan is the second character in Death Battle to be voiced by Brad Venable, the first being Solid Snake's supporter, Otacon. *Dan is one of the weakest and most unskilled characters to be featured in Death Battle. **He's also the weakest Ki user in the series, having his sole victory because his opponent gave it to him out of pity, and also losing to Hercule, a human with no real superpowers. *Dan was briefly mention in Pikachu VS Blanka, and was made fun of during the entirety of Blanka's analysis section. *Dan also appeared in Ken VS Terry where he was killed by some rubble. **This makes Dan the third Death Battle combatant to be killed in two separate fights, the first two being Charizard and Shadow, and the first to be killed in a fight he wasn't even participating in. *Dan is one of fourteen combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deadpool, Deathstroke, Hercule Satan, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Shadow the Hedgehog, Vegeta, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Lucario, Renamon, Luigi and Tails. **He was the first to lose both times, being followed by Shadow and Luigi. References * Dan Hibiki on Wikipedia * Dan Hibiki on the Street Fighter Wiki * Dan Hibiki on the Capcom Database Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Ki Users Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Parody characters Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Human Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Darkness Users Category:Protagonists